


被儿子们盯上

by YTCKP



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTCKP/pseuds/YTCKP





	被儿子们盯上

*NoNa x Do · AllDo · 3P

*被儿子们盯上  
*By YTCK  
*OOC

·正文·

# 01

金道英何止是被盯上，简直就是被赖上了。

嗷嗷待哺的俩崽子让人疼爱得要了命，过了狗都嫌弃的年纪，该定格的都定了，可爱总归是可爱，翅膀硬了就在眨眼间，这一点难题对金道英来说算不上什么。毕竟，这个“赖”字是双向箭头。

金道英需要孩子们的依靠，归根结底于他的原始气息，父爱发散，信手拈来。孩子们同样需要遮风挡雨，需要依偎，需要互相舔舐取暖。他们之间的两个“赖”字都是一模一样的写法，一个是“依赖”，另一个则是“死乞白赖”。

李帝努和罗渽民，两个人“哥啊！哥啊！”的叫着金道英许多年，现在想来，金道英总觉得这段关系有着十足的水分。

“哥哥”两个字叫着好听，他却操着老父亲的心。

“吃饭了。”

热腾腾的饭菜上桌，样式之精美，香气之缭绕，出自一位将要大学毕业的老父亲之手。比起饭菜的秀色，老父亲的可餐是决不可另当别论的。

金道英招呼孩子们，刚喊了一次，有气无力。因为他知道，照常是要喊上第二次，不紧不慢地鼓足了劲儿。

“吃饭了！！——”

当年他仅凭着一句开嗓就进了校乐团，确实有其中道理。

从容已是金道英的习惯，他坐下，盯着碗筷几秒，刚一动筷子，卧室的门被推了开。人不是从金道英的卧室里出来的，是他两个弟弟的其中之一。

“又你一个人？罗渽民呢？不吃饭了？”这场面金道英见怪不怪，但还是要多问一句。

李帝努坐在饭桌前直接动手，一点都不客气。他不像罗渽民那样吃个饭都喜欢充满仪式感，要完美的摆盘，要拍照影印俗称记录流水一般的生活，还有呜哩哇啦一通的祷告。一条一条加起来，让人嫌。

然则，这并非李帝努拒绝和罗渽民一起用餐的主要原因。

“别管他，今天是不出来了。这次打赌赢的是我，眼见不着心不烦。”李帝努吃着饭说着话，头也不抬。

金道英除了叹气无法，面对两个孩子之间的怄气，他更是无法，劝也是劝过的了，来来回回还是那句：“你们两个人也不能一直这样吧？就因为喜欢上了同一个人？”

两个孩子喜欢上同一个人不算什么，前人走后人来，孩子们旁边的位置不会一直空下去的，问题不外乎时间的长短。然而，这一空便让人忘记了矛盾的伊始。

到底是从什么时候开始，剑拔弩张主导了李帝努和罗渽民的关系？

回忆延展开来，金道英动着碗筷的动作慢慢停下，渐渐地，他又回到了那模糊不清的时刻。

李帝努和罗渽民的第一次打赌，大概在半年以前，李帝努已经习惯了大学生活，而罗渽民正在艰苦备考。

虽说两个孩子同一年出生，却因为都落在了年限之后无法提前上学。李帝努算是比较幸运的，赶上了四月的头毛，罗渽民只能等下一年，两个人的时间与空间从此有了间隔。然而，他们两个人的问题绝非从此分割线之伊始诞生，这时候的金道英未曾进入他们的二人世界。

所以说，金道英总觉得他们三个人的关系有很大水分。

两个孩子手牵着手闯入他的生活，那时候他刚被帝x大学录取，为了让照顾小孩成为习惯，他一咬牙、一跺脚，申请了休学。他本以为孩子们会在他的关爱下健康成长，结果两个孩子连带他这个老父亲全长歪了。

愈演愈烈的气氛着实火热，干着急的只有金道英一个人。孩子们每天不来一场嘴炮绝不消停，后来罗渽民的学业紧张起来，嘴炮换成了打赌，谁输了就关一天禁闭，饭可以吃、水可以喝、厕所可以上，但是绝对不许在赢家面前惹眼。

金道英曾经管过的，说是罗渽民的关键时刻，三八线刚准备立起来，俩孩子的嘴炮冲着老父亲就来了。管不了，没人能管。

育儿方面的金道英是失败的，那段时间他忧心忡忡，生怕罗渽民进不了梦想的高等学府。录取的消息一进家门，金道英犹如过期的苹果落了地，皮烂了、实烂了，本以为他的核儿也能烂在地里，谁知李帝努和罗渽民的二次大战终于爆发，把整个家都搅和成了稀泥。

后来，金道英委婉地从李帝努那里打听出来，因为两个人喜欢上了同一个人，比划高下无法，索性就比划耐力。依然是打赌，谁输谁禁闭，可是金道英从来都没想通过，俩孩子喜欢的人跟他们的打赌和禁闭又有什么关系呢？

“我吃好了。”李帝努腾地一下站了起来，他看了眼金道英碗里还满着，又慢慢地坐了下来，“哥，你吃完我帮你收拾啊。”

金道英献上老父亲感慨的微笑。

除了那个教人体会不出意味的赌，俩孩子其他方面还是很让人放心的。然则，就“打赌”一深刻问题，他迟早要把这块疙瘩解决了。

“我去给罗渽民送饭，别饿坏了。”

“一会儿我去，放着吧。”

激将法。

“去送的时候就别吵架了，他刚被录取，让他开心开心。”

李帝努眉头一皱，还是应付了一句：“懒得跟他吵。”

金道英笑得幸灾乐祸，饭也顾不上吃，急忙站起来准备罗渽民的那一份。心情畅快了，话也渐渐地多了起来。

“我说啊，你们两个人也不能总是这样吧。”

“怎么样？”

金道英没发现李帝努的不客气，自顾自地说：“喜欢同一个人啊，都这么久了，总该有结果。”

“目前没有。”

“一直拧着？你们喜欢的那个人知道你们的心意吗？如果知道的话，千万不要耽误人家。”

李帝努没答话。

罗渽民的饭食整理好了，金道英将餐盘放到了李帝努面前，他没松手，话更是没停下。

“我很担心你们两个人，每天看你们谁也不搭理谁，以前你们不是这样子的。”金道英想着他第一次见到兄弟二人，那时候兄弟俩就像一对儿奥利奥饼干一样掰都掰不开，“我不太敢掺和你们感情方面的事情，虽然这看上去跟我没什么关系……”

“跟你有关系。”

金道英一愣，李帝努急忙夺过餐盘，他低下头遮遮掩掩：“我是说……不管跟道英哥有没有关系，我和他就这样了。现在我们都很好，也都认同这种状态。”

“那以后呢。”金道英很少看到李帝努背对着他说话，他非常在意，也更加心急，“你们未来的生活，走出这个家的生活，总不能还让我为你们担心吧。”

李帝努转过身来望着金道英，那眼神让金道英琢磨不出滋味。

他在想，孩子们受他照顾的时候，他没让他们受苦受难，但也没让他们生活在温室里。问题家庭出来的孩子，多多少少有些心理缺陷，他选择直接面对，不让孩子们认定自身是难以启齿的。或许他把孩子们看得太普通了，他的思虑逐渐减少，问题接踵而来，让他应接不暇。

“不用担心。”李帝努的话断断续续，他始终凝视着金道英，“我们两个人自己解决就够了，那人……他不知道我们的想法。”

李帝努欲言又止，金道英看出来了，一时的冲动想要让他把所有的事情问个明白，要不然他永远都不舒坦。

“叩叩叩”三声，一道门缝犹如李帝努的救命稻草，他不想在这时候面对金道英，心中愈发着急，因为背后的脚步声近了。他害怕忍不住说出实情，这是他和罗渽民商量好的，他们两个人的秘密，谁都不能说，特别是金道英。

或许是因为今天赌赢的人是他，好运气一直延续到此时，一阵手机铃声打消了金道英的追击。

“喂。”金道英接通了来电，即使心情烦躁，他仍然在竭力忍耐，“啊，在玹啊。”

李帝努心里“咯噔”了一声，他想转身，又不敢去看，只好用餐盘抵着房门，低着头注意着金道英的动静。

“啊？又出问题了？”金道英一边通电话，一边在原地转圈，“行，我再去研究一下……出去？在哪……我记一下……七福通。你们等我，别喝太多，还有很多问题要说吧？”

金道英撂了电话，行色匆匆立即上头。他急忙套上外出的衣服，又看到李帝努还站在卧室门口，随机说了几句嘱咐的话。

“我毕业小组有问题要解决，可能会很晚才回来。别等我，早点休息。”他边说边朝门外走，忽而又回过头来，“你们俩别闹别扭了，你今天回去跟罗渽民一起睡，我同学或许回来，到时候要住客房的。”

金道英的人影已然消失在门口了，李帝努这才慌慌忙忙得朝外小跑着，他心里想着挽留的话，然而他说不出口。

他走回了大厅，每一步都很沉重。心里的压力让他喘不过气，连拿着餐盘的力气都没有了，他只好将餐盘狠狠地摔在餐桌上，再迈着铅重的步伐走到卧室门前。

这一回的敲门声可不如之前那般清脆，李帝努在砸门，他的暴怒连带着怒吼。

“罗渽民，你给我滚出来！”

门，纹丝不动。

“他刚才打电话你都听见了？人现在已经出去了，晚上还要再带一个回来。”

一点摩擦声在蠢蠢欲动，门被拉开一道缝，李帝努探了手进去，却无法推开。

“我们两个人的事先暂停，今天的赌注作废，再重开一次，入还是不入？”

 

# 02

和同龄人在一起说说话，几杯啤酒下肚，带着蓄积已久的压力，一切负面情绪瞬间荡然无存。金道英乐此不疲。

酒过三巡，堆积在心中的郁郁寡欢瞬间被消解，留下的是一副空壳，逐渐被身边的温暖填满。

这份温暖来自坐在金道英身旁的大男孩儿――郑在玹。比金道英小一岁，与金道英同级、同专业、同班、同宿舍。因为金道英走读，同宿舍的情况从未发生过，郑在玹至今都在往这方面努力。

“这回论文总算能收尾了吧？你打电话给我的时候吓得我真够呛。”

金道英说一句话叹一口气，前方的盘子里摆着一对儿碳烤鸡翅，他手捏着串着鸡翅的签子，拿起又放下，正如他的心情一般跌宕起伏。

“提前祝贺，顺利毕业。”

郑在玹举起酒杯，他期待能与金道英有所碰撞，结果金道英却用手指弹了一下自己的酒杯。

“毕业才是开始。”那之后才是人生历练的开端。

此时，金道英终于决定将鸡翅处理掉，他拿起签子咬了一小口，边吃边说：“你的毕业正是开始，我的毕业已经是结束了。”

“怎么说？”郑在玹装得很开心，心脏咯噔乱跳。

“我听说你要继续往上考，求学路途还有很远啊。”

同样悠远的还有金道英的话语声，再加上他逐渐深邃的眼神，仿佛那遥远的路途就在他眼前。

存在，却不再属于他。

“你听谁说的，没这回事。”郑在玹将酒杯往桌子上一撂，心里暗骂那个传小话的人，嘴上却矢口否认，“我打算创业来着，不想往上考了。”

“创业？”

“饮食店。”郑在玹举着酒杯在金道英眼前晃悠，“就这条街，选十坪地，还差一个合伙人，你要不要加入？”

以前的他从来不这样面不改色得说着胡话，最大的原因是他不敢，怕遭天打雷劈。不过，面对金道英是他的例外，只要是能让对方开心的话，天打雷劈他都要说出口。

道听途说，真假与否，只有郑在玹一个人知道。

某英道听途说，真的。  
某玹亲口所说，假的。

就算是假的，郑在玹也必须要它变成真的。

“营养科就你成绩最好，我们两个人合伙一定能成功。”

话一出口似是成了郑在玹的美梦成真，他已经开始畅想那美妙的毕业生活，继续求学的想法在瞬间被抹平。他看向金道英的时候不断地在想，继续求学、亦或是创业，对他来说毫无重要与否之分别，他想选择他在乎的人所选，并且希望能够得到答复。肯定的答复。

“我应该不会继续往上考了。”金道英晃了晃杯中酒，透明的液体恰似某人的眼泪。

“那……”

“也不太想去找工作，是暂时的不去想。”酒，金道英始终没喝，他又开始玩着拿起又放下的游戏，这一回却很难停下，“家里还有一些存款，足够我们稳定生活一段时间，我想先等弟弟适应了大学生活再说。”

每当金道英提起“弟弟”，无外乎是给郑在玹添堵，他猛灌一杯酒，壮着胆子说道：“他们早就长大了，能够独立了。”

“可是，最近他们两个人的关系总有一些问题，我很担心……”

“关心则乱。”郑在玹抢答，“再说，他们两个人的事，跟你又有什么关系。”

是没什么关系。金道英用眼神回应了郑在玹的话，但他就是意难平。

他的弟弟们嘛，跟他在一起生活了许多年，虽然他算不上一把屎一把尿拉扯，但至少是掏心掏肺得以大好年华养育了两枝大骨朵。如今是开花的年纪，他想成为风将他们的花蕊吹散，然而，他们似是染上了秘密的毒药，拒绝向风儿敞开心扉，宁死不从。

好不容易敞开的话口被堵住了，郑在玹懊恼自己多余喝那杯酒。话不能乱说，就像他说的，关心则乱。

“别担心了，孩子们都会长大的。”比起金道英，郑在玹盼望着那俩小孩长大的感情更加强烈，“谁都是这样过来的，我们和他们都一样。”

“嗯，或许是我想太多了。”

郑在玹发现金道英心情好了许多，急忙举起酒杯与对方来了一次友情碰撞。

酒桌旁，其他同龄人欢声笑语不断，唯独隔开了郑在玹与金道英。毕竟他们早就看出来某人的用意，并且希望他能心想事成，顶多是一句话，别人着急去听，却必须由他自己说出口。他时常顾此失彼，错失了许多机会。时常犯错的人，得到上天垂帘的机会愈渐减少，目前来看，已经是屈指可数了。

郑在玹头顶红灯，死命闪烁，想说又不敢说，不敢说又偏要说，偏要说的时候猛然想起这或许是他最后的机会。他们面临毕业，那一天即将成为金道英离开他的日子，他担惊受怕。

“道英，我……”

“嗯？”

金道英忽而往上一蹿，郑在玹还以为是自己心机泄露吓了对方一跳，转而发现金道英往居酒屋门外的方向望了一眼。那边有嘈杂声传来，似是酒保在和屋外的客人说这话，那语气听起来不太客气。

“成年了没有啊，不许进来！”

原来是酒保催促未成年人离开，那未成年不依不饶，致使屋外的动静越来越大。

事情弄清楚了之后，金道英便不再理会那些骚乱，郑在玹嘀咕着心里的话，欲言又止。酒保与未成年的拉锯战掀起了波澜，他们应是吵了起来，突如其来的噪音正好为郑在玹壮胆。他急忙握住金道英的手腕，激动的话语声脱口而出。

“金道英，我有重要的事情要跟你说！”

“啊！”

金道英这回不是往上蹿了，他登时站了起来，动静之大，旁边的同龄人都看了他一眼。继而，他们又看着金道英一边道歉，一边从郑在玹身边离开。

“等一下啊，在玹。我出去看一眼。”

“去哪儿？”郑在玹跟在金道英身后，总怕自己跟丢了，又想去拉住对方的手腕，就好像那是一张幻影，连碰都碰不到。

金道英的回答淹没在争吵声中，他们距离居酒屋门外越来越近了，酒保斥责的声音也越来越大，同样的，还有那个未成年人的声音，他小声喊着：“放开！我不走！” 

“你哪个高校的，你再不走我就联系学校了！”

“我成年了！”

“开什么玩笑！驾驶执照呢！快拿出来！”

酒保上前拽着那小子，伸手快速掏着对方的上衣口袋。现已过四月，天气渐暖，但还没到单衣加运动服的地步，再加上此时已入夜，比寒气更可怕的是夹杂着湿气的阵风。

那小子因为着急出了一身汗，酒保一直拽着他不放，两人同时气喘吁吁起来，他这才发现小男孩拼起命是天不怕地不怕的。酒保累得够呛，结果关于对方的身份信息一概没搜查出来，然而他的冲劲使他不愿放弃。

他拽着那小子的衣领往街道外面走：“跟我去交番所！”

酒保拉着一个大孩子过马路，那场面看去相当滑稽。成年人的力气不输给低龄人，他本以为如此，他手握着手的孩子在刹那间化作了磐石，教他拼尽全力都无法挪动。他回头看去，孩子双目凝视前方，正看着一个人。那人就站在店门口。

“什么啊，认识吗？”酒保见客人与小孩的对视，却一句话都不说，只是那孩子默默地点了点头，他倒推了对方一把，缺失冲着店门口的客人去的，“看管好你家小孩，再有下次一定要送去交番所了。”

金道英连忙点头，却没在第一时间将孩子接到自己身边，倒是那孩子很自觉地跑了过来，先是有点吓人的九十度鞠躬，连带着巨大响动的道歉：“对不起！我是来接哥哥回家的，打扰到你们真是抱歉！”

真奇怪啊……

金道英往旁边动了动，鞠躬和道歉都不是冲着他来的。他就在旁边傻站着，看着那孩子对着郑在玹一板一眼着表现。

“我叫罗渽民，以后请多多指教！郑在玹前辈！”

“没……啊……前辈……？”

郑在玹在一秒之中受到了罗渽民轮番的轰炸，一是罗渽民抬起身之后露出的灿烂笑容，莲花般明艳动人。假花。二是“前辈”二子带着毛骨悚然的意味，他默念那或许是一句玩笑话。他不知道罗渽民不喜欢开玩笑。

“前辈？到底是怎么回事？”金道英在尴尬的气氛中插了一脚。

“大学前辈啊。”

笑容是罗渽民的杀伤性武器，他不像李帝努总喜欢板着个脸。二人都有独特的温柔，只献给他们喜欢的人，而后罗渽民望着金道英的时候，笑得鬓角边的汗水都在颤动。人与人是不一样的，看人与人更是不能相同，罗渽民掌握笑容的集合之外，是一脸僵硬却灿烂的假面。

“我已经被帝x大学录取了，营养科。听说郑在玹前辈要继续求学，我也有这样的想法，届时会多劳烦您，还请看在哥哥的份上无须介意。”

罗渽民，“哥哥”两个字叫的无比甜美，与“前辈”形成了鲜明的对比。他又冲着郑在玹鞠了一躬，同时，郑在玹嘴角一抽。

“这不太像话啊，你不是说要去道x堀一带的学府吗？怎么突然选择了我们学校。”金道英永远都不会发现罗渽民笑容中的端倪，他插了一脚，对罗渽民的选择很是不解。

去年李帝努报考高等学府，就因为想要选择金道英所在的学校，一兄一弟之间斗气的较量至少持续了一个月的时间。金道英认为，李帝努与他选择同校，无非是对他过分的依赖。弟弟们能够尽早独立的期望，是一直以来支撑着他积极向上的念想。如若弟弟们永远都是长不大的孩子，一辈子围在他身边嗷嗷待哺，这将会成为他亲手为弟弟们打造的牢笼。是他的错误。

后来，一兄一弟的战争以李帝努的失败告终。不知何原因，李帝努放弃了金道英所在的帝x大，转而去西南区的理工大。直到被录取的消息出来那天，金道英的惴惴不安终于落了地。

暂时落地。

第二年还有个罗渽民呢。

不过，罗渽民比起李帝努倒是听话一些，金道英在边缘试探的时候，罗渽民直接表示自己不想选择哥哥的学校。他微笑着说，他没兴趣。是金道英毫无察觉的，假笑。

“因为哥哥的学校有我特别在意的人。”

“啊？”

金道英脑袋上一排大问号，然后罗渽民看了郑在玹一眼。

“郑在玹前辈嘛，我无意中读了前辈的课业论文，觉得很有意思。哎呀，反正跟哥哥说了你也不懂。”

什么啊……

金道英皱着眉头看着罗渽民，罗渽民继续冲着郑在玹假笑，郑在玹僵在原地不知道该说些什么好。

这都是什么时候的事情啊……

“哥哥第一次带前辈到家里来做客，那时候你们在一起讨论课业来着。”罗渽民边说边拉住了金道英的手，“这是我自己的事，哥哥不必记得那么清楚。”最好是把它忘记，把除了家人以外的人全都忘记。

金道英，罗渽民，兄弟俩人手牵着手站在一起，全家福半成品。在郑在玹的眼中，眼前的半成品已经在无形中被他裱上了框，那是他无法靠近的警戒线。

警戒线的建立，罗渽民多多少少有一部分贡献。他们兄弟俩说着日常的话，琐琐碎碎的，多半没有好的态度，外人想要劝架，偏偏插不进来。罗渽民的注意力充斥在警戒线之中，他的眼神，他颈锁动作的细节，他的一切小动作，箭在玹上。

一份美好象征着郑在玹未来的幸福，距离他的心越来越远。他似是从这个世界上消失了，被人排除在外，再也找寻不到坚持已久的目标。金道英的存在就这样与他渐渐疏离，而他找不回的不仅仅是心爱的人，还有他的勇气。

“我和哥哥先回去了。”

“好。”

“论文如果还有问题，再联系我。”

“好的。”

郑在玹低下头的时候，似乎看到了两对儿与他背道而驰的脚印。

“金道英，道英啊。”

他的应激反应在关键时刻永远帮不上他的忙，回应他的呼喊声，是他孤寂的呼吸，还有远去的欢声笑语。

后来，郑在玹听见金道英对弟弟的嘘寒问暖，那一刻，他在瞬间降低了要求——弟弟的身份或许比爱人更有价值。

这一点他永远无法求证。

他听着金道英不停重复着，你怎么这么晚还出门呢、不用专门来等我的、另一个人呢、你们两个应该在家里好好休息才对。

“是打赌。”罗渽民靠在了金道英肩头，“你用不着管他，跟着我回家就好。现在是我赢了。”

 

# 03

回到家之后，金道英在罗渽民的卧室里待了一会儿。

他心里清楚有件事还没完，晚饭时分在李帝努那边碰了钉子，这时候面对罗渽民，他期盼着对方能给他一个面子。

罗渽民换好了家居服，发现亲爱的哥哥还没走，而且正坐在床边发呆，他跨过床坐在哥哥身边，笑得那么甜。

“今天跟我睡？”

金道英伸出手抚摸着罗渽民的头顶，他想着，虽然每天都能陪伴在他们身边，但是亲密接触的次数越来越少了。

孩子们还小的时候，因为无法安定下来的心境，孩子们总会要求金道英陪睡，他还记得两个小男孩如同棉花团子一般的手感。现在这感觉必定变了样，他的抚摸辗转为轻揉，落在了罗渽民的肩膀上。他瞬间察觉到，哦，这就是翅膀硬了的感觉啊。

随着年岁的逝去，金道英却在许久许久之后才了解到其间的变化。他每天都注视着他们，为他们担惊受怕，影响自己的情绪，为他们上火发愁，让自己一病不起，可是他却错过了他们最关键的潜移默化。他忽而对自己产生怀疑，他为着他们的感情是否是真正的关心，亦或是强加在自己身上的责任感。

“可以。”金道英认为先答应下来比较妥当，果然，罗渽民笑得比花还鲜艳，他觉得是时候切入正题，“如果我们有许多话要说，你也有许多话想对我说，我想……”

金道英什么也没敢想，罗渽民的表情瞬间僵硬，连带着身上的小动作也僵硬起来。金道英看着那孩子低下头，他想要努力与对方近距离接触，却什么都感觉不到。能够触摸的距离很近，心与心的距离很远。他从未觉得自己与孩子们的相处会如此尴尬，他念想着或许这是结束，但是，若即若离的差异告诉他，这只不过是开端。

“关于择校的事情，我不想再解释了。”罗渽民说得心不在焉，他能读懂金道英的心事，刻意避开了关键。这仅仅是一个提醒，暗示对方是否能够接受。

“我不打算说这个。”金道英不接受，“你和李帝努。”

“嗯。”

“不要再这样下去了。”

“这是我们两个人的事，不论结果如何，都不会给哥哥带来影响。”罗渽民的神情看似轻松，但他态度强硬，他的回答与李帝努如出一辙，甚至更难辩驳。

金道英是在刹那间陷入呆滞状态的，此情此景他预料不到，他的认知告诉他，原来现实真的是残酷的。

对面的兄弟二人，即使没有血缘关系将他们维系起来，却怎么看怎么像亲兄弟。从孩提时代开始的喜好犹如复刻，现在喜欢的人也是同一个，这件事其实并不会让人感到意外。现如今，兄弟二人连同不想放弃的心态都架在了相同的水平面上。

金道英觉得自己是个外人，他不服气。

他想着到底该如何才能插一脚，或许他能找到那个被两个孩子同时喜欢上的人，让对方结束这场战争，然而自始至终他仍然是个局外人，起不到任何作用，继而越想越生气。

“哥哥，你只是不喜欢看到我们这样吗？”

罗渽民的眼神像是一把套索，很少有人能在他的面前说谎话，所以金道英点了点头，他也没什么好遮掩的：“不喜欢。”然而，他却说不出为什么。

“哥哥不用担心，我们两个其实不会很在意，就算这样的状态一直维持下去也无妨。”

可是他会担心啊！他会在意啊！

“可是……”金道英不小心咬了下舌头，要说的话也变了味道，“这不公平……我是说，这没有意义。”

罗渽民愣愣地看着金道英，喜欢与爱，还有公平与意义，他尝试着如何做连线。

“这件事不仅仅跟你们两个人有关，对那位被喜欢的人来说很不公平。或许他不会知道你们的斗争，这样也好，他的生活如常，有自己该做的事，完成了自己的梦想，找到了喜欢的人，但那个人不是你们其中之一。你们的战争没有意义。”

金道英，意外的平静，他心中幻想着自己在过呼吸，反而让“平静”的雪崩压住了他。脱口而出的话杂乱无章，犹如罗渽民脸上变幻莫测的神情，他先是很惊讶，随即警觉起来，渐渐得又进入思考的状态。他似乎在认真考虑金道英所说的话。

“哥哥，你真的希望这变得有意义吗？”罗渽民过于郑重其事了，他看起来很紧张。

“嗯？”金道英只说了两个音节，“嗯。”

 

# 04

一晚上，消化了昨日遗留的食物，却消化不了尴尬的记忆。

金道英昨天晚上是被罗渽民强行推出房间，这样说起来礼貌一些，但其实他是被轰出来的。罗渽民表示和李帝努有话要说，请兄长勿扰，而后是耐人寻味的漫漫长夜。

这是兄弟二人开战以来第一次谈判，不知是和谈，亦或是死期，至少从今早的饭桌上，金道英看不出任何端倪。

有一点倒是很可疑。

李帝努和罗渽民，两个人分别坐在饭桌的左边和右边，气氛非常平和得一起享用着早餐。虽然谁也没跟谁说上一句话，但至少比平日里一见面就吵架要强得多，当然，金道英更不想打破此时平衡的局面，因为眼前这一幕在他看来实在是太舒适了。

随即，金道英选择安安稳稳地坐下，一边品尝着燕麦牛奶，一边欣赏眼前景色。直到孩子们慢悠悠地用完早餐，金道英杯中牛奶丝纹未动，他仍然相当满意。因为他看得出来，一左一右那两个孩子有话要说。

“哥哥，我们认为你昨天晚上说的话很对。”阐明情况的总会是罗渽民，比起李帝努，他的语气要温顺得多，“你说要让这件事变得有意义，所以，我们今天心平气和地坐在这里，打算把这个问题解决得尽量完美。”

金道英疯狂点头，脸上的表情充满深意。他大概是在感慨，就像郑在玹说的那样，孩子们总有长大的一天，或许就在今天。

“我们想要跟你坦白。”

金道英想都没想：“好。”他将杯子放在桌上，突然愣了一下，“坦白？我？”

“哥哥不想知道整件事情的经过吗？”

“也没有不想……”金道英琢磨着哪里不太对劲，坦白是件好事，但是他认为孩子们的坦白似乎找错了对象。

“那就从打赌开始吧。”罗渽民在征求李帝努的意见。

李帝努显然很不耐烦：“哪有什么开始，我们不就这一件事吗？”

“哦。”罗渽民很是飘飘然，他始终面带微笑，那笑容象征着真实的幸福，“我们两个人打赌是这样的，其实赌局的内容不重要，重要的是谁输谁赢，输的那个人……”

“关禁闭。”金道英抢答，“这个我知道了。”

“关禁闭不重要。”李帝努又开始不耐烦，“重要的是不关禁闭的那个人，他可以享用整个空间，和我们同时喜欢上的那个人一起。”

“听起来很不错。”金道英又开始喝燕麦牛奶。

此时此刻的罗渽民已经完全进入想象的空间，他背后一对儿翅膀，示意他快要飞起来了：“还可以做很多事，一起享用早餐、聊天、对视，什么都不做也无所谓，只要能和喜欢的人在一起，不被第三个人插一脚。我和李帝努都不想放弃，也不想影响彼此的关系，这是最公平的解决办法，重要的是美好的二人世界。”

“在学校？”

“在家里。”

金道英心里很平静，至少现在如此。他还在想，是什么可人儿让两个孩子如此疯狂，外面的世界那么大，居然能够让他们牺牲空间占有权。所以，那人又是谁呢？是兼职认识的朋友？是同校同学？神x町偶遇的看板娘？

他又问了一遍：“在兼职店？”

“在家里。”这次换了一个人，但是答案仍旧是一样的。

金道英手里的杯子再次被他放下，然后他开始咬指甲，此动作专门用来遮住他发抖的嘴唇，而现在，从他手指能够感受到的温度来看，那冰冰凉的触觉或许说明他的嘴唇正在发紫。

“我有一点点冷。”金道英抿着嘴唇站了起来，一左一右的两个人，他谁也不敢看。此处距离他的卧室只有几步远，他希望能在接下来的短暂几秒之内取得成功，“你们继续吃，我回房休息一下。”

他匆匆地往前走，越走越快。他又不敢跑，因为要保持安静，警惕他身后的小型食肉动物，两只。很快的，这位老年食草动物听到了身后的动静，他撒腿儿往前挪动，这是在生命受到威胁的时候瞬间冒出来的技能。

开门、进屋、关门，一气呵成，金道英被顺利的压在了床上。

“你们这是干什么啊！出去！都出去！”

“别紧张啊。”李帝努说这话的时候，他自己就够紧张的。这还是他第一次如此大胆的采取行动，这动作他每日每夜幻想了许多次。对于他来说完美性爱的开始，他想要跨坐在爱人的身上，享受那种强行压制的快意，紧接着是令人窒息的吻。

他照做了。

接吻的感觉谁都形容不出来，当事人亦是如此。

窒息？那并不是因为亲吻，而是因为初见的紧迫感。李帝努抖得呼吸混乱，他还是头一次出这么大的洋相，好在金道英的表现更加不可观，连口中异物是柔软是刚硬都分不清楚。金道英只尝到了一股燕麦牛奶的味道。他自然而然得顺着那感觉往下吞咽，然后他先于自己听到了对方的呻吟声，回荡在他的口腔之中。回声是可以激起人渴望的兴奋的。

“啊……这就是哥哥的房间啊……”

床上的两个人忙活起来，罗渽民却不慌不乱，一时之间，他沉浸在自己的世界里，侧脸贴在了房门上，那里正挂着金道英替换用的家居服。

“我有很多年都没有走进来过了。”罗渽民转过身看着正在脱衣服的李帝努，他比对方还要兴奋，却仍然站在原地傻乐呵，“上次我们三个人一起睡的时候，也是最后一次，那天李帝努做了噩梦……”

“你说什么屁话！还不快给我过来！”李帝努实在是忍无可忍。

“着什么急嘛，又轮不上你。”罗渽民往床边靠近，若无其事的脸上实则大写着嫌弃。他坐上床边，正好抓住了企图逃跑的金道英，紧接着，他将对方禁锢在怀中，那期盼了已久的宽阔肩背正对着自己的胸膛，他又在感叹了，“我们商量好的，我先进去。”

金道英吓得魂都要抖出来了，连脑中的一干情景也颤动出了声音，不停地在重复着，先进去……进去……去……

他不想追究“进去”的方向，然而心中在意，让他的眼神迟迟难以从李帝努身上转移，过了许久，他才发现那已经不是他所熟悉的、孩子一般的身躯。

那上面有一、二、三、四……腹肌的数量，他不敢去数，甚至倍感羞愧，羞愧到只想逃避，然后他立即感受到背后结实的胸膛。他这才发现，这俩孩子平时除了好好学习一直没闲着，他们想尽办法寻找制服他的方法，只为了此时让他无处可逃。他知道自己逃不掉了。

扣子被一颗一颗得解开，上下兼有之。罗渽民的动作很从容，李帝努倒是有些发怵，他盯着金道英双腿间的东西半晌，就像他这辈子第一次见那玩意儿似的。他带着研究的心境打算尝试一下，一系列动作都被他展示得小心翼翼，罗渽民马上就不耐烦了。

“与其上手，你还不如直接上口，顺便帮我润滑一下。”

李帝努一抬起头，就看到那遭倒霉的假笑，又好像听到了一声不入流的笑声。嘻嘻。

“手……口……润滑……”金道英念叨着押韵的话，再加上他特有的颤音，不愧是校乐团出身，听起来格外诱人。他用这声音咒骂的时候，也别有一番风味，“你们两个疯了吗！”

“没疯。”罗渽民吹气，冷冰冰的。他的手来到金道英的双腿间，紧紧一拧，金道英是比另外两个人先疯掉的，功劳还要归自己一半，罗渽民握住的是他的手，而他自己呢……他宁愿什么都不知道。

罗渽民继续吹气：“哥哥，我们三个人还有很长的路要走。其实也不长，你就想想，你第一天晚上接我们回家的时候，我们三个人一起泡了温泉浴，你就是这样紧紧地抱着我和他。那天晚上我们难得做了一场美梦，因为那是在你的怀里。我们只用了一天就完全忘记了难堪的过去，所以，你也忘记还是孩子们的我和他吧。”

他咬住金道英的耳郭，用舌尖找寻那上面细小的绒毛。他亟需琐碎的事物，以此来证明这个人的一切对他来说有多么的重要。

“请哥哥把现在当成温泉浴的那一天，让我们重新开始。区别只不过就是，我们稍微长大了一点，这里没有水。”

“待会儿就有了。”

“你知道刚才的气氛有多么好的。”罗渽民在责怪李帝努突然插话，“我酝酿了很久的话，你一个字都说不出来，竟给我添堵。”

“添堵的人不是你吗？”李帝努拖着金道英的双腿，狠狠地朝自己的方向拉了一把，他发现金道英的前端很是干燥，自己的嘴唇亦如是。他舔了一下，“我只负责润滑。”

接下来的一分钟里，相当的安静。

如果只是说有呼吸存留，显得格外突出，这是不恰当的。没有人在呼吸。一分钟对他们来说还是足够的。

李帝努负责的部分比较辛苦。金道英的性器被他含在口中，他动作很熟练，几分偏向粗暴，富有弹性的组织碰触到他的牙齿，让他有种一口咬下去的冲动。他放弃了，转而去袭击下方的囊袋，那里的感觉要粗糙的多，或许是因为没有适当的清理过。结果他的第二个目标顺利出现了，他应该准备一些清理工具，为第二次的相遇打下基础，顺带可以成为调情的前戏环节。如果有第二次机会的话。

大脑空空是不复存在的，他脑海中更像是走马灯越过了许多画面，尽是与心爱的人火热缠绵的情景，以至于让他此时更加的投入，直到他将口中性器的全部吞没。

罗渽民很安静，他什么都没做，唯独看着李帝努润滑的动作发呆。他在猜测，李帝努是否已经到达了极限，将要窒息了，因为这是他此时的感觉。他不想代替李帝努与金道英亲热，他们两个人都无法代替彼此，然而他望着这一幕格外出神。他很快发现他在幻想着金道英前端的触觉，并非他急于触碰那里，他想要变成那部分，成为金道英的一部分。

在李帝努汲取那一处深水之地时，罗渽民想要知道那里到底是什么样的感觉。他想要知道，自己深爱着的人在接受他们爱意的同时，心里到底在想些什么。

是选择接受他们的爱吗？  
是已经沉浸在他们疯狂一般的情意之中了吗？  
爱，从他口中说出来，为什么这么难？

金道英在想些什么？他所想的要比一前一后两块奥利奥饼干简单得多，就像香草夹心那般又洁白又简单。他什么都没想。

他能做的事情只有慢慢倒数，只要他能若无其事得挨过今晚，或许这件事可以翻篇。他实在不想将此时发生的一切放在往后的饭桌上，一遍又一遍得被提及。如今的遭遇，竟然让他看得比毕业后即将面临的失业还要单薄。毕竟维系的人啊，是他最在意的两个人。他无法忽视这一点。

金道英的生活，他的打算，他往后而又往后的时日，都是由他自做下的决定。他非要在每一个缝隙，甚至是边边角角，塞入两个孩子的身影。他变得放不开手了，宁愿让他们影响到自己的生活，却未曾考虑后果 。

如今后果是这副模样——

他垂下头凝视着李帝努的额头，那上满满是汗珠。对方在帮他解决第二种生理需求，他无法想象那张稚嫩的脸，用着那稚嫩的舌尖，还有那稚嫩的动作，去开发他的羞耻。他不会觉得舒服的。

金道英想要擦拭李帝努额头上的汗珠，刚一伸手就被罗渽民狠狠地抓住了手腕。“啊！疼。”

“哥哥说他疼了，你轻一点。”罗渽民，坐着说话不腰疼。

金道英本想解释什么，他想要阻止接下来发生的事情，他想要说自己什么都感觉不到，尽管这是在骗人。然后，他发现李帝努的动作停了下来 ，对方抬起头，却没在看他。

“别插嘴，我还在找感觉。”

“这样浪费时间，就应该像我们平时练习的时候一样……”

“练习什么！？”金道英瞬间吓出一身冷汗，他想象到的画面直接顺着他的汗水流了出来，“你们两个人平时练习了什么？”

“哥哥你不要着急啊，我们两个人只用过嘴……”

“你闭嘴！”李帝努满脸通红，不知是因为生气，亦或是害羞。罗渽民认为是前者，金道英认为是后者，因为他们三个人完全认同，彼此才是最为互相了解的人。

金道英全身上下处于翻江倒海的状态，他想不出李帝努和罗渽民到底做过了什么。罗渽民从金道英的背后将对方拥入怀中，他的脸庞是埋藏在金道英脖颈之间的，顺带把自己的悄悄话也藏了进去。

他与李帝努尝试了许多次，为了能够熟练一点，期待派上用场的那一天。罗渽民在坦白。他最想要说的是那句，不要害怕。

他不害怕。金道英无法回答，他顶多是想不通，那两个孩子到底隐藏了多少秘密。

没有多少，只有一件。  
他们爱他，想要占有他。迫不及待的同时，又觉得遥不可及。

他们已经不再是孩子了。金道英有些后悔没有听进去郑在玹的忠告，他依赖于两个孩子身边，擦肩而过却从未探知过他们的心事。或许是他们隐藏得太深，从何时开始、从何处引爆，从某一个想法让他们下定决心做同一件事，注定失败也在所不惜。他们到底忍耐了多久。

罗渽民似乎听清了金道英的心事，话仍然在持续，不会再对任何人隐瞒。

“很久了，持久到弥足珍贵。”他笑了两声，如释重负，却带着几分酸楚，“哥哥，第一次很重要吧。任何事的第一次，无论是拥抱、告白、亲吻，还有……我和李帝努宁愿牺牲第一次，也想让你的第一次完美一些。”

“喂！不要！”金道英彻底慌了，因为李帝努接下来所说的话。

“现在可以进去了，干涩一点的比较舒服。”

“你确定？万一不舒服怎么办？”

“……停下！”金道英的身体被向前推去，他跪趴在李帝努的双腿之间，后身一阵冰凉，一阵温热。冰凉的是他的双腿被罗渽民分开了，温热是他察觉到罗渽民的眼神，仅仅是察觉，反倒让痉挛骤起。

“试过才知道啊。”李帝努牌不耐烦，“舒不舒服记得到时候告诉我。”

“我是怕哥哥不舒服。”

“啊！”

金道英怪叫了一声，气氛有些僵。罗渽民一点前戏都没有，直接将阴茎送了进去。金道英的痉挛停了下来，继而是一阵短暂的抽搐。

“你看他真的不舒服了。”

罗渽民一边说话，一边断断续续地挺近，那奇异的感觉只有金道英心里清楚。罗渽民只顾着寻找自己的目标，他不单是想要得到金道英，他更想要将那个人剖开，看清楚对方身体里的一切。他戳刺的动作勾勒着蓝图，翻搅起腔道内的蹭蹭薄膜，就好似肌肤之下隐藏着组织、筋膜、血液、骨骼，他想要找出一切，冠上自己的姓名，当然还包括李帝努的。

非要说被刺入的感觉，其实很难让人形容出来。

疼痛。金道英是否认的态度。

那种与自身柔软度相同的异物进入体内，至多让他感觉到了腔道的肿胀，似是长出了一样多余的东西。他知道那并不多余，那是罗渽民的阴茎，渐渐膨胀，愈发深入，越过了防线，却又在最后的时刻缓慢减速。这像极了一次请求，他却无法给予回应。

他浓重的喘息将压力不断释放，身后被撑开了一片天，然而，罗渽民给得越多，就越会让他撑满胀腹。他心里清楚，这对他们三个人来说都不是释放的必经之路，他需要吸收些什么，亦或是去化解，好让那膨胀起来的阴茎消停一些，直到呼吸渐稳的地步。

金道英微微张开双唇，如果能有声音传出来，或许会让他们都好受一些。只不过，他双唇开合的同时迎接他的是间断性的干呕，后面的冲力没有减退，反而在他放松的间歇脱了僵。他想要尽快结束这种状态，除了乞求别无他法。他握住了李帝努的手。

他的请求立即得到了回应。

李帝努探下身来，亲吻着金道英的脊背，吮吸着些许汗珠。这一次，换做是他将行动与言语埋藏在金道英的脖颈之间，他什么没说。金道英听见了耳边笑声，伴随着咸湿的液体，顺着他的脸颊，划过他的嘴唇，降落在他眼前，最后消失。

泪水洋溢，汗水洒落，混杂着湿气，探寻的路程找不到终点。因为他们在画圈。

金道英未经人事，他不了解何为终结，只好去体会身后的涌动，以时快时慢判断罗渽民兴致高昂的时刻。可他未知，时快时慢只不过是某种状态，连接着罗渽民的心情与喜好。他的喜好就是，不愿让别人看出他的喜好。除非他一声令下，说自己想要了，任谁都必须听他的话。

“应该让你先来的，我停不下来。”罗渽民在说风凉话，对象是李帝努，“我不太擅长内射呢。”

李帝努以眼神训斥对方静音。

谁知罗渽民竟然笑出了声，他很少以笑发出声音，这不像他。不像他的事情会越来越多，比如，他下一秒就吻上了李帝努的双唇。

李帝努时刻保持清醒，他很干脆，直接给罗渽民送上了一次右勾拳。

动作停下来了。

“你有完没完。”

“完了。”罗渽民捂着脸往后推了推，眼下是金道英臀丘上一笔画下的精液，“你揍我那一拳的时候射出来的。”

没完，对金道英来说当然没完。

被撑开的身体立即放松下来，他的腔道口断续间断收缩，这是生理上的应激反应，是为了吸收液体。然而罗渽民拒绝内射，不规则的入口瞬间成为了贪婪的唇，想要从空气中嗅出精液的腥涩。红色发胀的阳唇边缘逐渐外翻，它认清自己因劳碌而倍感饥饿。

罗渽民用舌尖让翻出来的唇瓣放松下来，他的亲吻与吸取很是熟练，似是专门为这一刻所准备。

“这里很珍贵，需要好好保护。”他抬起头与李帝努对视，“轮到你了，你是要……什么姿势，不如让我猜猜？”

李帝努的有勾拳已经准备好了，却没有发出来。“要是猜不中呢。”

“没什么猜不中的。”

罗渽民亲吻了李帝努的脸颊，他拥抱着对方的双肩。疲惫到神志涣散的金道英被另外二人夹在了中间，那是前后同时体会到的温度。骤然下降，骤然上升，诉说着那二人心情的起伏，转换成波浪的形状，一圈又一圈划过他的肌肤，穿透了他的身体。

你就是我，我就是你。

“嗯……不要了……”金道英的身体被人抬了起来，是罗渽民拽着他的胳膊拉着他向上移动。他眼中的李帝努距离他越来越远，忽而的慌乱扰乱心扉，“够了吧……停下……”

“还不够。”罗渽民让金道英跨在李帝努身上，却没让金道英坐下，反而以拥抱支撑着对方的身躯。他捏着金道英的下巴直面李帝努的方向，强行对视，“你对我们的了解一直都不够。知不知道他，平时要多倔有多倔，其实他有点受虐倾向。”

“不要说了。”金道英什么都不想听。

他闭上双眼，看似对一切无动于衷，实则是一种强迫。就像他们两个人强迫他一样，催促他产生蔑视所有的冲动——不要再去管李帝努和罗渽民了，不要去在意他们行走的方向。他早该脱手的，让苹果落地，才算得上是真正的果实。

支撑的动作换到了李帝努的手上，他似是认同了罗渽民的说法，猜中了他的心事。他握住了金道英的腰，而后需要罗渽民的帮助，将他的性器对准了金道英的入口。他现在已经不需要前戏就可以硬起来，罗渽民在这方面帮助他许多次，除非他能看见金道英的脸庞，他很难产生性欲的冲动。合集之外的，俗称他的厌恶。冷感点。

方才，金道英被罗渽民顶到神志昏然，迷离的眼神拽紧了李帝努的命根。他想射。而他现在再次被揪紧了，金道英的腔道箍住了他的前端，压迫着那股突激的爆裂之感，硬生生得阻碍了原始的冲动。犹如火山爆发的倒退。

李帝努很疼，这疼痛维持了许久，他抓住了金道英的双手。身上疼得发颤，却笑得自如。

他痴了，眼神是呆滞的，汗水充当了泪水满溢，阻塞了他的话语声与呼吸。眼神是落在了他与金道英互相连接的地方，距离愈发得短，直到紧缚纠缠。

“不行！不能再进去了！”金道英挣扎，想要挣脱李帝努的双手。他身上早已没了支撑，脱离了李帝努的帮助，那么仅剩下留在他体内的性器作为支撑，反倒令他更加害怕，以至于全身僵硬。

“哥哥自己动的话，会更舒服一些。”

罗渽民的语气有很多催促的成分，他甚至不想等待金道英的回应而自作主张，随即将金道英的身体狠狠向下压去，到达整根没入的程度。金道英的腹肌有明显的抽动。

这一刻是他呼吸的倒流，已然让金道英理不清事发的始末。他绷足了劲儿去削减所有感官，身体随着心中的压力下沉，反而在下一秒浮了上来。

他的声纹编织成了呻吟。永夜初次。

金道英眼前的所有事物都在下降，包括李帝努的面。他的身体腾空而起，这不是错觉。从他背后伸出一双手，悄悄地分开了他的双腿，成为他的支点，抬起，急速下落。循环往复。引领着他将那被贯穿的体会习以为常。

罗渽民说让他自己动会舒服一些，可是他无法控制自己的身体，只能紧握住李帝努的双手，以伴随着扩张的疼痛去为最后的理智反馈。

反馈什么？金道英的脑海中是一片空白的。没人能够占据他，他正在被洗净。此时是他的第二次。他的力气逐渐消失，双手脱了钩，与李帝努渐渐远离。然而他们仍然是紧密相连的，每一秒都在向着他的顶端冲刺，愈发滚烫。这温度不单是从体内向外发散，背后的前端摩擦着他的脊背。罗渽民又硬了。

“自己动舒服吧，可以高潮了吗？”罗渽民的语气令人难以捉摸，明明是他控制着金道英的身体，他权当一切皆需。

“不舒服。不能高潮。”

“没问你意见。”

“啊！”

罗渽民向旁边躲开了，躺在了一边。李帝努没有对罗渽民使出右勾拳，反而将金道英压倒在床。叫声是金道英喊出来的，他被李帝努按倒之后，体内性器的压迫感十足强烈，冲刺的动作同时加强，高潮的预感却没有如期而来。他发现李帝努故意避开了前列腺，着重攻击他的腔内膜。

那是一种向后扩张的拉伸感，只能带来胀痛，被强行撑开的胀痛。是痛苦，而非享受。

金道英此时能够做到的唯有哀求，而所有话语被拆解，四散在身体各处。他微微侧过脸，正对上罗渽民意乱情迷的微笑，罗渽民快速吻上他，从他的下颌、肩头，直到手指尖。他所遭遇的吻尽数被温暖湿润的舌面包裹，而后，对方似乎想要得到他的回应，拉着他的手向下滑去。他碰到了那再次坚硬的性器，那上面仍留有他的体液，那是曾经贯穿过他的证明。

罗渽民凑到金道英身边，抚摸着对方的面颊，反倒让自己脸上通红。他的呼吸原本平静，却在指导金道英与他手交的过程中陷入紊乱的局面。他侧躺着身体，紧拥着金道英的肩膀，性器被心爱的人触碰，轻揉、挫动、紧攥、拉伸，不论是尝到痛楚也好，享受到弓起了腰身也好，他的心情是自始至终的欢欣雀跃。他想要将层出不穷的短促呼吸印刻在金道英的肌肤之上。

“哥哥……”

而后，罗渽民的声音细小如砂砾。只有金道英能够听清他的话语，他很开心，很享受，也很激动。他想每日沉浸于此，无法自拔。他想要高潮。

不知为何，眼泪自然而然滑落。金道英注视着罗渽民眼中那个苍白的自己，而罗渽民脸色通红，汗水占据了他的身体，他却像是浸泡在冰水之中，抑制不住得颤抖着。

金道英的泪水动势愈发凶猛，他吸收了罗渽民从平静直达高潮的全过程，对方眼中所见是他的满脸惊恐，却笑得自如。那是被碾压无数次的心态，成为了薄薄的一张纸，脆弱而硬是要承担一切。他的惊恐也好，抗拒也好，罗渽民所在乎的是存在的他，是“金道英”三个字，而非以其冠名的定语。

强烈的感觉在罗渽民与李帝努之间舒张开来，罗渽民那句“你就是我，我就是你”，原来是说给金道英听的。那两个孩子是一体，不同的血肉，差异的个体，被一模一样的思想联系在一起。不论他们做了什么，终点只有一个。

金道英忽而明白过来，罗渽民所指的“受虐倾向”是何种意味。那是身体空虚后的乞求，就像罗渽民方才乞求他那般。李帝努并非刻意避开他的G点，他只不过是无意冲撞，一出一入的冲刺无法象征着占有，事实与此正相反。

李帝努从不想发泄情欲，他想要的只是一句回应。效仿罗渽民那样，深陷泥沼去寻找快感，最后在金道英的手中解脱。成为金道英的人。

罗渽民的唇贴在金道英耳边，低声耳语，不知其诉说。他靠在金道英胸前，紧握住对方的手，他们都有所察觉，金道英已经恢复了知觉。金道英屈起双腿，环住了李帝努未曾停歇的腰畔，交互所得是刹那间的事。金道英抬起腰身的瞬间，李帝努的前端突击着他的腺体，他在这场强迫的性爱之中初次体会到了疼痛，继而是腔道内渐渐平缓下来的温度。事实脱口而出，李帝努在高超中释放，是内射。

“可以了吗……”跌宕起伏的心境趋于平静，金道英控制住自己的呼吸，“我们能不能好好谈一谈。”

“先等一下。”

罗渽民留给金道英一个灿烂的微笑，金道英吓得浑身冷颤，他被罗渽民拉了起来，强行送入了李帝努怀中。金道英以为罗渽民此举是想帮助他与李帝努的性器脱离，他稍稍抬高身体，而后的动作被罗渽民制止了。

“好像流出来了一些，不能继续动了。”

金道英有些慌：“我可不可以……”

“不可以。”

“你还没高潮呢。”

“前面还没射，只有微湿。”

“哥哥说要让这件事变得有意义，除了有意义之外还要公平。”

“这次算了吧。道英哥快要晕过去了。”

“又不是用眼睛做。”

“嗯。”「否定」。

“你们……”

“一起高潮有什么不好。”

“要讲究。我嫌弃你。”

“……”

一席话，金道英只插了两句嘴，其他的话他全都听见了，早已分不清说话的人是谁。另外两个人商量着什么事，决定把他排除在外，宁愿不要求他的应允。

“李帝努，罗渽民。”这是他最后的机会，“我们可以不可以……啊！”

金道英在刹那间泣不成声，他能表现出来的仅仅是简单的元音节，凌乱的语调难以整合，听起来既不像是哭泣，更不像是痛诉。他心境纷乱，体内被翻搅着，连续第三次了。

金道英被李帝努拥入怀中，说禁锢会更加贴切。他圈住金道英的腰，掰开了对方的臀瓣，好让后面的罗渽民顺利地进入。腔道内射的精液流出少许，罗渽民小心翼翼地推开了李帝努未曾拔出的性器，短暂的过程换来了李帝努的一句臭骂，之后发生的事情，是他们三个人同时体会到的。

承受与占据，拥抱与哀求，进入的瞬间被忍耐的限度拉到最长。金道英心里默念着数字，从一到二，而后他构建的所有信息顺着原始的气息倒退，理智被他推向门外，反倒让他看清了事实。

他在承受着，接受着，是他熟识之后又不再熟悉的两个人。他们从此刻开始重新认识彼此，仰仗着自然催发的力量，将冲动化解，融入彼此的身体之中。

李帝努与罗渽民已不再是在金道英的腔道内胡乱探索，他们的每一下冲刺都在攻击着脆弱的腺体，叠加在一起的力量让金道英全身紧绷。自始至终，他竟无法想象，自己的身体被开发到何种程度，足以接纳两根成熟性器的攻击。好似他紧闭心扉，遮挡住弱点，而此时他的脆弱暴露无遗，这怪不得别人，是他亲手将本性展露。

他似是在说——

来吧！就在这里。

心长在自身却不自知，他需要被人剖析，指引着那两个孩子的动作，去捣碎体外的躯壳。

直到高潮。

 

# 05

罗渽民睡眼惺忪，一夜的疲惫，他半睁着眼睛，却看不清眼前的人。他摸到了身侧的一副躯体，温暖，熟悉，他只能想到这么多。他一股脑儿钻入对方的怀中，而后发现那个人也醒了。

“早啊，睡得还好。”

罗渽民的行为准则难以预测，上一秒笑得欢欣雀跃，下一秒立即灵魂出窍。他此时微笑的嘴边挂着一排口水印，随手摸了摸，正对上枕边人轻揉睡眼，他淘气的吻直接撞了上去。

李帝努，右勾拳。

“大早上犯什么病。”

“开心。”罗渽民勾着李帝努的脖颈，“可以舌吻吗？”

“我掐死你啊。”李帝努作势从被窝中钻了出来，顺带压在了罗渽民身上，“道英哥呢？”

罗渽民优雅地指着门口——

“吃饭了！”

李帝努与罗渽民来到饭桌前，整个过程中两个人动作磨磨蹭蹭，好在他们已然达成共识，愿意共享同一个空间。金道英出于某些原因不想坐下用餐，或许他已经提前结束了早餐时间。他背对着另外两个人，装作清洗碗筷，实则是在观察动静。

金道英认为今日的早晨很是不寻常。李帝努和罗渽民完全和平自主化了，清新空气取代了硝烟弥漫，他习惯了PM2.5严重污染，重返大自然，让他心里直哆嗦。

他该怎么做呢？平静的接受一切？

昨天都发生了什么事啊，一个字都不提了？那两个人什么都没说，现在正在商讨着今天要旷课的事情。

旷课？今天旷课做什么？

他的思绪又回到了静谧的夜晚，听清了自己的呼吸声、叫喊声。他记得，昨晚上晕过去之前，他喊了那两个人的姓名。连续不断的。

“李帝努，罗渽民。”金道英放下手中碗筷，他转过身，郑重其事，“有件事要告诉你们。”

深呼吸。

“毕业之后我打算出去工作了。”

“那是好事啊。”罗渽民撕了口面包，他的嘴唇破了道口子，不知道是谁弄的。

“我不是在征求你们的意见，我是说……”金道英忽而放松下来了，紧绷的双肩在此刻展开，这时候再想着摇摆不定，亦或是挣扎，没有任何必要。

“我要去创业。”

“哦。”

“和朋友一起。你们两个人都认识。”金道英微微一笑，眼看着李帝努与罗渽民的神态僵化，他笑得愈发痛快，“我不想和你们商量这件事情，不能因为你们影响到我的生活。”

再一次深呼吸。

“我不再是你们的哥哥，以后也不会像照顾弟弟那样看待你们，把我当成一个普通人就好。”说完，他快速转过身，发现自己双手颤抖得厉害。

回想方才说的那些话，他怀疑是否词不达意，或许说的太过于委婉，但是也足够直接。他们之后不再是兄弟了。不再是。

恍惚之中，金道英的身体突然开始摇晃。罗渽民从背后偷袭了他，搂住了他的腰，磨蹭着他的胸膛。

“你一会儿出门吗？出门之前可以舌吻吗？”

罗渽民还未能征求金道英的同意，吻已经到达了金道英唇边。金道英抱住了罗渽民的双肩，他身后还有一个拥抱，紧贴着他的后背，却抓紧了他们三个人。

画成了一个圆。


End file.
